The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Narrow-band low-rate communications have wide application. For example, narrow-band low-rate communications can be used with a power line channel to provide communications using existing power delivery infrastructure (e.g., home electrical lines). While using existing power delivery infrastructure for communications simplifies certain aspects of a communication system, other difficulties arise when using a power line channel for communications. For example, a power line channel can include impulsive noise, which often interferes with portions of a communication used to detect packet boundaries. Thus, using narrow band low-rate communications over a power line channel can result in decreased data throughput due to a decreased ability for a receiving device to detect packets.